iSpend Christmas With Drake & Josh
by Project NICK
Summary: With Spencer and Mrs. Benson gone for the holidays, Carly and Freddie are hoping to have the best Christmas ever... and thanks to Freddie, they'll be spending it with a certain group of special people. Merry Christmas!
1. Merry Christmas

**iSpend Christmas With Drake & Josh**

_Chapter 1: Merry Christmas_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is a re-made version of my original story, created especially for this Christmas, and features a performance from both shows! It also takes place two years after "Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh"._

**Disclaimer: **_Nickelodeon is the owner of "_Drake & Josh_" and "_iCarly_", which were both created by Dan Schneider, and its characters, references, etc._

* * *

_There's Christmas magic here, and there's one thing I know  
(I'm already there)  
Just look around you, feel it everywhere you go_

Inside his 2010 Camaro, on December 5th, 18-year-old Freddie Benson smiled as he watched the people in Seattle prepare for Christmas, the fantastic holiday that was coming in the next two weeks.

When the stoplight in front of him went green, he drove off, turning up the radio, which was connected to his Pear Pod, playing a famous song titled "Christmas Promise" by Backhouse Mike.

_'Cause it's a new year, it's on the way_  
_Special dreams for all who say_  
_That it's Christmas, so promise that you'll stay_

All around Seattle, people were buying gifts for their family and friends, purchasing lights and decorations for the house or apartment, and while stores were getting sold-out items, the houses were being decorated, with everyone else warming up by the fire and watching holiday classics.

_Sleigh bells are ringing, with just one thing on my mind_  
_(I'm over the snow)_  
_We should be here together, 'cause it's Christmas time_

After parking his car, Freddie helped his mother and his best friend's brother, Spencer Shay, pack suitcases into a taxi.

"Love you," said Freddie, giving the two of them a warm hug. The two of them were leaving because Spencer's best friend, Socko, had gotten him two tickets for a tropical getaway in Hawaii.

"Take care of the apartment," reminded Mrs. Benson. "Love you, honey!"

"I will," replied Freddie. "Love you guys…"

Spencer closed the trunk, and got into the taxi, saying, "Be sweet to Carly… and don't let Sam do anything weird!"

Spencer got into the passenger seat, next to Mrs. Benson, who asked, "Are you sure we should go?"

"_Yes,_" replied Spencer.

Freddie waved at the leaving taxi cab, and said, "Merry Christmas…"

"Tropical paradise, here we come!" cried Spencer.

_So how could you go so far away?_  
_You should be here, so I can say_  
_That it's Christmas, so promise that you'll stay_

_Is that a reindeer landing on the roof above?  
(I'm letting it in)  
This Christmas let's remember kindness, joy, and love  
_

Meanwhile, 17-year-old Carly Shay was on her way home from the store, which was holding a present that she'd purchased for a special someone, and she was making her way home on the motorcycle that she'd gotten from Spencer.

With her helmet and dark Ray Bans on, she stopped at a red stoplight, and turned to the vehicle next to her, which was a red Ferrari that had four handsome, 18-year-old boys.

"Aw, cute little girl, huh?" said the driver.

Carly revved up her engine, and the boys laughed, with the driver's brother saying, "Oh… ho, she wants to race… all right, then!"

As the boys revved up their engine, Freddie (at Bushwell Plaza) was setting up a giant inflatable snowman that would be in the front of the apartment building.

_And when you move in, I have to say_  
_It's been a while - but that's okay_  
_'Cause it's Christmas, so promise that you'll stay_

_Merry Christmas_  
_Merry Christmas_  
_Merry Christmas_  
_Merry Christmas_

Carly grinned at the young adults next to her, and she flipped a tiny cover open that was in front of her.

When the light went green, she pressed the blue button that was there, created by Freddie, and to the boy's surprise, fire came out of the back engine, with the motorcycle blasting off!

_I don't want some fancy present, all I want is you_  
_(So how could I be)_  
_Alone at Christmas time, when all you need to do_

As Carly continued her way home, Sam Puckett was being dropped off at Bushwell Plaza by her still-trying-to-change mother, and she saw Freddie standing near a tall, floating, and giant snowman that was up in the sky, held down by string, nails, and wood.

"Check it out, Puckett," replied Freddie. "Inflatable snowman…"

Sam just simply looked at Freddie with a neutral face, and went inside the building while Freddie rolled his eyes, muttering, "Happy holidays."

_Is listen to me - let's find a way_  
_To get it right for one more day_  
_'Cause it's Christmas, so promise that you'll stay_

A few minutes later, Carly drove up into the parking lot, and after the vehicle was parked, she walked up to the front of the building, where she saw Freddie and the giant snowman.

Not seeing Carly, Freddie left to get something else that he needed to make sure the snowman stayed firm, but Carly had a mischievous grin on her face. "_I'll play a little trick on Freddie… he'll know I'm joking._"

So, the young girl pulled out a pair of sharp scissors out of her coat pocket, and walking over to the snowman, she cut through the thin strings in a flash, and the snowman began to rise higher into the air.

When Freddie came back, he groaned when he saw the loose snowman, and he also saw a smiling Carly, holding scissors.

"Carly!" cried Freddie, and he began to chase the snowman that was flying away. "Snowman, wait!"

_So stay - (it's Christmas)_  
_Promise that you'll stay - (it's Christmas)_  
_Promise that you'll stay - (it's Christmas)_

The young girl watched her best friend leave toward the strings, and she smiled as she went inside, while Freddie continued to run after the escaping snowman. "Snowman, would you… [falls down] oww… [gets back up]… wait a sec… oh, why? _Why? **Whhhhyyyyyyyy?**_"

_Promise that you'll stay - (it's Christmas)_


	2. Wild Wild Drake

**iSpend Christmas With Drake & Josh**

_Chapter 2: Wild Wild Drake_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is a re-made version of my original story, created especially for this Christmas, and features a performance from both shows! It also takes place three years after "Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh"._

**Disclaimer: **_Nickelodeon is the owner of "_Drake & Josh_" and "_iCarly_", which were both created by Dan Schneider, and its characters, references, etc._

* * *

A few hours later, in her apartment, Carly was dancing around her apartment while listening to a song titled "Lookin' Like Magic", sung by Drake Parker, the famous and handsome 21-year-old singer, who was singing along with another female that sounded familiar to her.

_Never thought_  
_My wish would come true_  
_So imagine my surprise_  
_When I first saw you_  
_And it looks like_  
_It's magic between you and me_

_Lookin' like magic_  
_Lookin' like magic_

_The world started spinnin'_  
_And turned me upside-down_  
_It flipped me all over_  
_And it spun me around_  
_And it looks like_  
_It's magic between you and me_

_Lookin' like magic_  
_Lookin' like magic_  
_Could it be magic?_  
_Feels like magic_  
_Ooh..._

_I make my wish_  
_And you'll catch a spell_

_We both throw our coins_  
_In the wishing well_  
_They're all coming true_  
_Because me and you_  
_Are happy together_  
_Together_

_Lookin' like magic_  
_Lookin' like magic_  
_Could it be magic?_  
_Feels like magic_

_There's nothing hidden up my sleeve_  
_We just gotta believe_

_It's gonna be awesome_  
_When we take our kids_  
_And toss 'em right up the tree_  
_Just you and me_  
_Just you and me_

When it was over, she began to click on a new video, but then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened, and she saw Freddie come inside, saying, "Okay... it may be funny seeing me run across the block if Sam is chasing me... but not when I'm trying to go after an inflatable snowman!"

Carly chuckled, and said, "Aw, don't get all heated up, it was just a joke."

"Tell that to my chest," groaned Freddie, huffing and puffing. "Ow, cramp... you got any lemonade bottles?"

"Yeah, in the fridge," replied Carly, going back to the computer.

Freddie went over to the fridge, and after getting what he wanted, he started to drink some of the sweet liquid before saying, "Oh, Carly, I've got some..."

He stopped to look behind her, seeing a tall Christmas tree near the elevator, and asked, "Did Spencer buy a real tree?"

Carly nodded her head. "Uh-huh... isn't it great? Now, I don't have to worry about our presents being lit on fire."

"Yeah, whoo-hoo, listen," said Freddie, who was getting more excited as the seconds passed. "Guess who is coming to Seattle to spend the rest of Christmas with us, and is going to appear on the show?"

"The guy who made _Galaxy Wars?" _said Carly.

Freddie smirked, "No, but I have been trying t- uh, no way."

"Well, do you know the chances of Joe Sacul coming on our show?" teased Carly.

"Hey, that's not the point," replied Freddie. "Come on, guess who is coming to appear on our show!"

Carly thought about it, and asked, "Justin Bieber?"

Freddie slapped his forehead, and said, "For the umpteenth time, Carly, we are NOT getting that guy to come on the show, no matter how bad girls are attracted to him or how high Bieber Fever is in Seattle... guess again."

"Oh, I know," said Carly. "It's Usher!"

When she said that, Freddie just stared at her, and Carly said, "What?"

"Nothing," replied Freddie. "But before you end up guessing every 'hot' guy that a teenage girl loves, here is a hint: look at the computer."

Carly looked at the computer, seeing Drake Parker perform another song at a concert, and looked back at Freddie, who said, "Well?"

At first, she just went from the computer to Freddie several times, but then, after looking back at him, a "click" appeared in Carly's mind as she realized who he was talking about. "No way..."

"Yeah way," replied Freddie, and Carly's eyes began to go wide.

"What the... h-how did you... w-when did..." stammered Carly. "Huh?"

Freddie laughed, and she said, "Relax, Carly! Drake, and his brother/manager, Josh, will be in the airport, here, at... [looks at watch]... some point during lunchtime. From there, we'll pick them up, and then, your best Christmas ever can begin?"

"Okay, two things," said Carly. "What do you mean 'best ever', and how do you know Josh Nichols?"

Freddie said, "Well, since Spencer isn't here... and that my mom won't be back til before New Year's, I want to give you the best Christmas ever! As for Josh, he's been my pen-pal since I was, like, 12 years old. Cool, right?"

Instead of answering, Carly slapped Freddie's cheek, and he cried, "OW! Hey, what was that for?"

"For not telling me that you're pen-pals with Drake Parker's step-brother!" cried Carly. "I could have gotten Drake to come on iCarly a long time ago."

"Actually, Carls," pointed out Freddie. "Josh is his manager... and besides, Drake has been real busy the last two years."

Still annoyed at Freddie, Carly said, "I'll be up in the studio."

As she went up the stairs, Freddie slunked onto the couch, and groaned, "Oh, boy... girls, you can't live with _or_ without them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Apartment 3D, located at the Weissman-Mitchell Plaza in San Diego, Drake Parker was practicing dance moves to perform for his upcoming concert tour around the world.

Right now, he was dressed in a dark, cool-looking cowboy suit, but before he could practice, the door opened to reveal his step-brother, Josh Nichols, who was carrying the daily mail. "Hey, Drake, are you ready for..."

Josh looked up to talk to his brother, but when he saw him in a cowboy get-up, he replied, "Uh, bro, why are you dressed up like Will Smith in that cowboy movie?"

Drake said, "It's not 'Cowboy Movie', Josh, it's _Wild Wild West... _and I'm thinking of dancing to this at my concert tour."

"Not again," groaned Josh. "Bro, you've been dancing to songs since Spin City Records decided to give you a tour. Now, please, are you packed up to go to Seattle?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Drake. "I'm ready for iCarly or whatever... look, can you just tell me if I should do this at my tour, okay?"

Seeing that Drake wouldn't be distracted, Josh sighed, and sat on the couch. "Okay, sure, go ahead..."

"Thank you," said Drake, pushing the "Play" button on their G-O Stereo Player. "Now, I think I got most of the moves down, so..."

When the song began, Drake began to dance with some pretty impressive moves, and Josh had a little smile of approval.

_To any outlaw tryin to draw, thinkin you're bad,_  
_Any draw on West best with a pen and a pad,_  
_Don't even think about it, six gun, weighin a ton,_  
_10 paces and turn, just for fun, son,_  
_Up till sundown, rolling around,_  
_See where the bad guys are to be found and make_  
_'em lay down,_  
_The defenders of the west,_  
_Crushin on pretenders in the west,_  
_Don't mess with us 'cause we're in the (Wild Wild_  
_West)_

_We going straight to the Wild Wild West (When I roll into the)_  
_We going straight to the Wild Wild West (When I stroll into the)_  
_We going straight to the Wild Wild West (When I bounce into the)_  
_We going straight to the Wild Wild West_  
_We going traight to the Wild Wild West_  
_We going straight to the Wild Wild West, come on_

Drake stopped dancing to pause the song, and he turned to his step-brother. "Well? How did I do?"

"Uh..." Josh shrugged. "If you perform to that at the tour, I hope you don't get seen by Will Smith."

The famous singer smiled, but then, he frowned. "Huh?"

"What?" said Josh, walking away. "Oh, I think I need to get some milk."

As he went out the door, Drake followed him, crying, "Hey, what did you mean by that?"

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there you go! If you enjoyed this story so far (or think that you will later on), PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! ;^)**_


End file.
